1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of cargo movement systems and more particularly to a cargo attachment system having a hoist cable mounted maneuvering body and a deck mounted positioning arm each including multiple axis motion capability an interactive positioning control for matching interconnection of a load suspension probe by the positioning arm with a catch receptacle in the maneuvering body.
2. Background
Rotorcraft are used extensively for offloading of ship borne cargo during sealift operations. The capability of rotorcraft to hover in close proximity to a ship with compensation for the motion of the ship allows hoist systems on the rotorcraft to be attached to deck mounted cargo on the ship, hoist the cargo from the deck and then fly the cargo to a desired drop point. However, motion of the ship and deck, particularly in severe weather or high seas, may exceed the capability of even skilled rotorcraft pilots and crew to locate and maintain end grapples on the hoist in position for attachment to slings or other connection points on cargo to be lifted from the deck. Additionally, manual attachment of hoist grapples to the cargo by deck personnel can be hazardous and excessive deck motion can exacerbate the potential for injury during cargo hook-up.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system for automated interconnection of the rotorcraft hoist system and the cargo to be lifted to reduce risk and enhance transfer success.